


Comfort

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Naked!Cas, human!Cas, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Since Sam and Dean had taken Cas into the bunker after his transition from invincible celestial being to meager human, all three had spent a lot of time adjusting to living together. It had taken Cas a long time to adjust to human life; problems kept arising with his new existence, and he had no shame in finding his own solutions to solving them. 

When Cas had issues sleeping, he’d almost drugged the whole household when he’d mixed an extremely potent and not-yet-legal-in-the-US sleeping medication into their dinner. Sam was out for more than a day, and Dean warned the ex-angel to stop messing around on the internet.

The biggest problem so far, however, was the ex-angel’s aversion to clothing. He complained almost daily about how uncomfortable his garments were, and no matter how many times the boys took him shopping, he couldn’t find anything that he liked enough to wear for more than a couple hours.

This became even more obvious as the days began to grow warmer. Sam and Dean would find articles of clothing strewn across the bunker, and somewhere they’d find Cas, lounging comfortable wearing nothing but boxers, sometimes even less. Sam would groan, grimace, and look away, but Dean found him staring just a few seconds too long at the ex-angel who couldn’t keep his clothes on.

One morning, the boys returned home from a hunt, their exhaustion obvious in their dragging footsteps, hooded eyes, and every sentence that was interrupted by a long, slow yawn. They had driven all night, and they both knew that the other wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next three days.

Upon the bunker door closing behind them, they parted ways, Sam disappearing into his bedroom and Dean trekking down the hall to his, their duffel bag slung over his shoulder. With a sigh, he turned the doorknob of his bedroom door; he could almost feel his mattress, his blankets, his pillows, calling to him. When he pushed the door open, however, he stopped in his tracks, his duffel bag landing with a thud on the floor beside his feet.

Cas was sprawled on the bed before him, lying on his back with a hand folded behind his bed. Every inch of skin that Dean could see was bear, smooth, marred only by freckles and other common skin abnormalities. Dean’s eyes, almost unwillingly, trailed from Cas’s head down to his chest, watching for a moment as the ribs expanded beneath the thin skin, rising and falling rhythmically to maintain the ex-angel’s existence. The green eyes in the sockets of the stunned hunter continued their journey down to to Cas’s stomach, his belly button, the sharp protrusion of his hip bones. Dean’s blankets interrupted the alluring expanse of skin as they draped over Cas below his hips, almost strategically placed. They didn’t, however, cover all of Cas, and from his vantage point, Dean could follow the trail of skin down from his friend’s hip to the side of his upper thigh. It was quite obvious that Castiel was wearing absolutely nothing. And he was in Dean’s bed.

The hunter cleared his throat when he’d finally compelled himself to tear his eyes from Cas’s body and return them to the ex-angel’s face. Cas’s eyes flickered open, and he looked over at Dean, a small, sleepy smile tugging at his lips.

“Good morning,” he said hoarsely, the second word trailing off into a yawn as Cas stretched both arms above him and arched his back slightly. The movement threatened to displace the blankets, but much to Dean’s relief – or was that disappointment? – they stayed in place.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Dean asked bluntly, skipping the pleasantries and hoping that addressing the situation head on would help Cas to realize his folly.

The ex-angel merely smiled a bit wider, opening his eyes completely and locking them on Dean’s face. “It got hot last night,” he said. “And the couch was uncomfortable. So I did was what necessary to sleep, as you confiscated my medication.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, stunned into silence. How could he be so matter of fact about this? Dean was reeling, and here Cas was acting as though this were nothing more than an everyday occurrence. 

“Well, you- you can’t stay, man,” Dean finally said, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Fine,” Cas said with a sigh. He stretched for another moment before reaching down and tossing the blankets off the small area of his body that they actually covered.

“No, wait, that’s not what I-” Dean began, but it was too late. Cas lay before him completely exposed, and he swallowed hard as his heart threatened to explode in his throat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the other man; his green irises skirted over every inch of Cas that they could, struggling to soak in as much as possible before the sight was taken away from them again.

“Or you could come to bed,” Cas said after a moment, noticing Dean’s gaze.

“Come- come to bed?” Dean stammered, finding it necessary to lean on the doorjamb for support as his knees threatened to buckle underneath him.

“That is what I said. But if you don’t want to,” Cas said, moving as if to get out of bed, pushing himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs over the side.

“No,” Dean said quickly, too quickly, taking a step into the room. “No, stay.”

“That’s what I thought,” Cas said, flashing Dean a wide smile.

From that morning on, Dean no longer had a problem with Cas’s distaste for clothing.


End file.
